Spider-Man/Origin
Background History Orphaned as a baby when his parents were killed overseas, Peter Parker was raised by his elderly Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Academically gifted, Peter displayed an uncanny knowledge for science that was nothing short of genius. Socially, however, he was painfully shy and the target of much cruelty by his peers at Midtown High School. Attending a public science exhibit when Peter was 15-years old, he was bitten on the hand by a radioactive spider, empowering Peter with the arachnid's proportional strength and agility and the ability to cling to almost any surface. Unfortunately for the young teenager, soon after this accident his Uncle Ben was murdered which caused Peter to instantly seek revenge. Against his Uncle's wishes, Peter saught to avenge his uncle's death by murdering this man but remembered his late uncle's words, "With Great Power comes Great Responsibility" and decided to spare the man until the murderer accidentally stepped to his own demise. Peter took it as the hand of fate dealing the man what he deserved and inspired Parker to become the superhero vigilante, Spider-man. Peter developed his own uniform and technology to match his new persona, including his iconic web shooters he built to sling and mimic thick spider webs with great strength and durability. Spidey became an iconic image in New York City developing many followers but also many enemies including Peter's high school professor and close friend, Doctor Connors. Because of his mutation, he accidentally inspired his proffessor into turning himself into a humanoid crocodile when trying to regrow his arm. This forced Spidey to realize the dangers of his secret identity and how it could put those he loved in danger. Even so, Spider-man became a far more serius devoted hero known as The Amazing Spiderman who gained alliance with the worlds great's, such as Wolverine, Captain America and Iron Man, but gained other aquaintances such as his professor, Doctor Octavious, a mysterious anti-hero ally, Black Cat and enemies created through chemical engineering such as Electro, Rhino and Sandman. Taking an interest in the many new chemically engineered criminals that somewhat mimic Spider-Man's rebirth. He began to study these occurances through his personal life which eventually led him to his professer's identity as Doc Oc who was trying to create a being who surpased Spidey but ultimatley failed turning the two against eachother. In order to stop him from the inside, Peter revealed himself to Mary Jane and Gwen Stacy in order to gain help but afterwards vowed never to put his friends in danger, though he was able to stop Doctor Octavious. During his time as a college student Peter came across an alien symbiode who entered the planet through unknown events, it attatched itself to Parker's assertiveness and turned him into a higly agressive superhero. Black Cat reveals that she was the one who stole the symbiode and attached it to his suit in order to turn her over to his side, this was successful until Spider-Man realized he was becoming a villian. He discarded the uniform and the symbiode which attached itself to Parker's former friend Eddie Brock who held a vendetta against Spider-Man for "stealing" the symbiode in the first place. Eddie Brock became Spider-Man's number one nemesis, Venom. The two are infamous for their great battles which ended in Spider-Man's victory and rise to the top as New York's Greatest Superhero. Category:Spider-Man